


Perfect Socks

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, Santa is a Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: Leia and Rey go shopping for Christmas and Leia gives Rey a mother's gift.  For itsmagicyouknooow.tumblr.com





	Perfect Socks

Rey and Leia were walking around Martmart trying to Christmas shop for everyone on their list. Their journey had taken them to the men’s department where Rey was bound and determined to get some new shirts for Ben. She was going to get something other than the black and dark gray that he had been wearing. Something in red or blue or even green. Leia was by her side helping her. But nothing that Rey had found looked like it was going to be long enough. 

Rey had found two new shirts for Finn, one that was of the new Celestial Battles movie that was due to come out the next week. Everyone in the Solo-Organa household was planning to go on the Friday that the movie was due to come out. Rey and Ben were also planning a date night for that very evening. 

“I can’t seem to find anything that even looks like it will work,” Rey commented to Leia.

“The problem is you are trying to find big and tall,” Leia answered, looking at yet another Celestial Battle shirt, but this one for Poe. “You need to find bigger and taller.” 

Rey took one shirt that was at the bottom of the display out carefully (knowing that her friend Katheleen was going to be the one to refold it later) and held it out. At this point Ben decided to make his presence known in the force Bond that they share. 

“nope. Too small.” Ben said. 

“This shirt is an extra-large tall.” Rey said.

“Too tight in the shoulder, and wont even reach down to where it should.” Ben advised.

“Any ideas, then Monster? You’re so big I can’t find anything.”

“Yeah. Go to Koll’s”. Ben said in the bond.

“Maybe I should get him some gloves,” Rey said out loud.

Leia chuckled at this. She knew that it was going to be a challenge to clothe her son. But Rey was going to find a shirt for him even if she had to go to the ends of the planet that they were on to do so. 

She was looking at the gloves. She picked up a pair that said for large hands. Ben was there, in the bond, and said “put the glove on and try yourself. You have seen my hands.” 

Rey knew from personal experience (and by personal experience, I mean personal experience) the size of her bond mate’s hands and then knew that the gloves were going to be too small. 

“Don’t get discouraged, Rey.” Ben said. He said this because she sent a wave of sadness, that she couldn’t find anything. She felt like giving up.

Leia came over to her with a package of socks. “The only thing I have ever found at Martmart that will fit him are these socks right here.” She showed Rey the package. “He has told me that every time he tries to buy these socks they don’t fit, yet, every time I buy them for him they are perfect. Let’s see if I can pass this gift on to you.” She gave the package to Rey and a ripple in the Force caused her to look at Leia and she saw the twinkle in her eye. They both smiled at each other and decided that they would go to Koll’s or LC Nickels for the rest of shopping for Ben. Their meandering took them to the grocery side of the mega store and they seemingly bought enough fixins for cookies to make sure everyone in the resistance had more cookies than they needed. 

Four weeks later, after the Celestial Battles movie premiere, Ben’s and Rey’s date night, lots of working on Christmas treats and cookies later, Ben and Rey were in their bedroom when Ben opened the pack of socks that Rey had bought for him.

“Well,” Rey asked.

“I don’t believe this. A perfect fit!” Ben couldn’t quite comprehend what had transpired. 

“Looks like I got the gift.” Rey said, and Ben could see the twinkle in her eye.

He then kissed her.


End file.
